Memories
by AnnaYasashii
Summary: Ring. Carriage. Marriage. Baby. This Memories that Jason and Piper will cherish in life. Four-shots. Tell me what you think. ;)
1. Ring

The Ring

"Whatever your planning, Grace, please don't kill me with it" Piper said as her boyfriend blind folded her.

" Don't worry, Pipes, you'll be just fine" Jason reassured her.

Jason plan was going perfectly today, the small box on his pocket was making him nervous. What if she wasn't ready yet? Maybe she'll reject me? Many thoughts come racing on Jason's mind, but all was gone when he heard her voice " Jason?"

" I'm here." He hold her hand and intertwined their fingers. She let out a sigh of relief.

" Where are we going?" Piper asked

" You'll see"

Jason hoped she wouldn't guess where their location. They went through the elevator in the Empire State building and inserted the keyhole to Olympus.

" Hold on tight to me" Jason brought Piper close to him and she let her arms over his neck. The Elevator zoomed up and in 12 seconds they were in Olympus.

The sound of chattering and the smell of sweets and food lingered in the air. Piper hummed.

" Are we near Liberty Island?" she asked.

" Nope "

" But-"

" I'll tell you later, Pipes. For now, let's take this as a surprise" Jason said.

" Jason Grace..." Piper started and her hand formed a fist and lifted it up near Jason's face, even though they were both 22, Jason still wasn't strong enough to take her punches. But today, Jason played it cool, he placed down Piper's fist and lead her by her shoulders.

" Shhh... Piper" Jason cooed " We're almost there"

They stopped five feet from the end of Mt. Olympus. Jason looked up and see that the cloud was set up.

_* Flashback *_

_Speaking of the cloud, Jason talked to Jupiter and Venus, about him Proposing to Piper, Jupiter looked surprise, but Venus was another story. She morphed into Aphrodite and squealed. _

_" oooh! " Aphrodite squealed " That's so romantic!" _

_Then, Jupiter formed to Zeus, " Aphrodite, let's be rational..." _

_" Zeus, I don't care if he's Roman and she's Greek, ugh!" Aphrodite turned to Jason " So, Sweetie, what is it you need?" _

_Jason scratched his head, he really knows now that Aphrodite was seriously like beauty. _

_" Uhm, I got the ring and stuff, but, I want to make this special..." He started stating out the plan, by then, Aphrodite was Venus again. _

_" My Greek aspect was right, Jupiter" Venus turned to him " Get's the boy's plan on-going, this needs to be happening. And if you don't, I'll make sure your hide is going down" and Venus left the room. _

_*End of Flashback*_

Jason rubbed his temples. He carried Piper bridal style. She yelped " Jason!"

Even in her purple dress, Jason couldn't help but blush. She wasn't wearing any make-up. A Purple dress with ruffles on top, purple ankle heels and a braid crown, she looked like her mother herself.

Piper buried her face on the crook of Jason's neck and whispered " Go"

They shot up in the air and flew to the cloud. Jason tested it out first and step on it. Stable.

He placed Piper down " Can I take off the blind fold now?" she asked annoyed.  
Jason took down the blind fold and Piper gasped. She hugged Jason saying " Jason! This is beautiful!"

Table for two dinner. A simple one with the small rose. Their food were ready. Vegan salad for Piper and Lasagna for Jason.

Jason helped Piper to her seat " M'lady" She sat down and Jason adjusted her seat.

" You don't have to do this" Piper said as they got comfortable.

" C'mon, Piper. The Paparazzi is bugging you. and this is the least place they will find you. "

True. After the Seven's quest, Piper had her head on acting. she gave it a try and liked it. Jason worked as her bodyguard. Of course, the Paparazzi never missed anything.

" Okay, okay, there's nothing wrong with this" Piper motioned her hands on the cloud " But I must say, why is my feet dangling?"

Dangling? The cloud is supposed to be solid. Then, Piper fell down from the cloud. Her screams were evident.

" Piper!" Jason shot down to her and caught her " Gotcha"

" Don't" she gasped " Let go"

" I won't. I promise"

They flew back to the cloud, and once Jason promised it was solid, he quickly apologized " I'm so sorry, piper. gah! it's ruined. Piper, I'm really sorry, I didn't know-" he was shut off with a kiss.

" No, it's okay" Piper gasped. She was still shook about falling down.

" it was supposed to be special..." Jason trailed down.

" It's okay" She moved his blond hair away from his face and kissed him again.

" Yeah" Jason got down and hold up the small box " I'm sorry Piper, but, I want to share those moment with you for the rest of my life. Elysium or Not. Dangerous or Not. I don't care if we fight almost all the time. Please, will you marry me?" Jason said.

" Oh you, sweet son of Jupiter" She hugged him when he stood up. She kissed him on the lips. " Of course, you blonde idiot"

Jason grinned and slipped the ring on her finger. It was a white diamond crested with J and P.

" Piper Grace" Jason mused once they got down from the cloud " It has a nice ring to it"

" Wait till Thalia knows about this" Jason groaned. His sister is going to give him the talk.

* * *

**I posted this on one of the pages I admin, well, I hope you like it! :3 This is a four-shot by the way ~Anna **


	2. Carriage

**EPISODE** **TWO**:** CARRIAGE**

" JASON GRACE" Thalia stomped towards her brother who was measuring his tux. It was a month after he proposed to Piper. The wedding plan was coming soon.

" Thalia" he gulped. He forgot to tell that he and Piper are engaged. He was so screwed.

" Hello, little brother care to tell me something?" She smiled. But her eyes meant that 'I-will-squish-you-like-a-bug-if-you-don't-tell-me'

"Uhm...I was supposed to tell you but... I'M SORRY THALIA, DON'T KILL ME!" Jason practically begged.

" Just tell me and your life will be sparred" Thalia sighed. Her brother can be sometimes dramatic like her father, only Greek.

" Piper and I are engaged" Jason said simply. While inside he was praying to any god for her not to kill her.

" No, not that, I already know that. The other one" Thalia waved off. Jason was poker-face.

"What other news?" Jason asked. Was there something Piper didn't tell him?

"C'mon, let's go find her. I'll IM, Annie" Thalia pulled her brother while he was still in his tux.

" Thalia! Wait! I still have to pay!" Jason yell. But Thalia was already out on the door. " Sisters" Jason muttered.

_

After Catching up to Thalia and buying burgers, she talked to Jason about their up-coming wedding and Percabeth's wedding three months ago.

"C'mon Jase, Annabeth's face on the reception was priceless when she knew about your engagement. " Thalia laughed

" I know. Percy practically was like,'Is the ring blue?' Annabeth hit her bouquet on him on the head" Jason laughed.

" So, about your wedding...your honeymoon's planned" Thalia grinned.

" What?!" Jason jumped " By who?"

"Me, idiot. Consider it as an early wedding gift."

" Does Piper know about this?"

" Nope. So I expect that you won't tell her."

" I completely understand.

" Good, cause were here"

They arrived at Piper and Jason's apartment. Jason opened the door to see Piper laying down on the sofa with Percy and Annabeth after their wedding.

" So, what do you want us here for, Piper?" Percy asked.

" Wait, Leo and Calypso isn't here yet"

Soon enough, Leo entered the room frantic with Calypso on his tail.

" Leo, relax were here" Calypso assured her boyfriend.

" Yeah, Yeah" Leo nodded frantic.

" He had coffee" Calypso mussed. Piper groaned.

" It's not that bad, Beauty Queen" Leo grinned.

" Leo, you plus coffee equals disaster" Piper pointed out. she smoothed down her pants and took a breathe " So, is everybody here?"

" Yep" Thalia popped the 'p'

"Okay" Piper started " Guys, I'm pregnant"

Silence filled the air. Leo broke it " I'M AN UNCLE!" he shouted to no one in particular.

" Leo..." Calypso started but shake her head. Calming him down is useless " Oh my gods, Piper congratulations" Piper smiled.

Jason, was another story.

" I'm a dad?" Jason asked to no one.

" yes, sweetheart, your a dad"

" Pregnant. You. Me a dad?"

" You'll do fine" Piper kissed his cheek.

"I don't know Piper..." Jason trailed off " Can I feel my baby?"

Piper's hand lead his to her stomach. he can feel the baby kick.

" Ooh! Can I feel?" Leo asked.

" C'mon, Now, Uncle Leo, calm down" Piper said. Leo was practically buzzing with energy. He moved his elbow and broke the vase. Piper face palm.

" See! You plus Coffee equals disaster! " They all laughed


	3. Marriage

**Episode Three: Marriage **

" Woah, Dude, relax" Percy coaxed Jason as he was jumping up and down in the mirror " It's not the end of the world"

" Please, like you didn't burst the pipe in the boys bathroom in your wedding" Jason said. Percy rolled his eyes.

" Yeah, Yeah. Now, stop jumping and fix your hair for Zeus' sake! It's Piper and you're wedding day at least look presentable" Percy ordered him. Jason followed. A bit of his Roman side showed though.

* * *

" Oh gods..." Piper squeaked as she looked at the mirror.

Her hair was placed in a braid crown with the tips curled. She had black eyeliner on to 'compliment her eyes' as Lacy suggested. Light pink lip gloss painted her lips and light-colored make-up caked her face. Her wedding dress by Valentino (Her dad suggested it) by far, is designer to Piper's taste. It has a laced top with a part of the dress to cover her chest, and waist ribbon belt, and all the way down is laced fabric. At the back was a v-neck line with a ribbon and it's cascading long veil. Her veil was embedded with small white polka dots with lace decorations at the tips.

Annabeth took Piper by the shoulders " You look fine"

" To be honest, I'm nervous" Piper confessed.

" Don't be. Every woman in their wedding day gets nervous. And beside's it's bad for the baby if your nervous" Annabeth patted Piper's stomach.

She sighed " I know but" Piper adjusted her veil " I'm going to be Piper freaking Grace"

" At least you're not, Mrs. Jackson" Annabeth joked. they laughed

Hazel popped her head in " Oh, Piper, you look wonderful! " the said girl blushed.

" I hope you don't hate the color I choose for your bridesmaid dresses"

" Nonsense, it's okay" Hazel assured.

The bridesmaid dress was a semi-formal light purple dress. With a simple bow at the back. Annabeth was wearing plain white heels while Hazel wears black wedges.

A knock on the door made them turn. It was Frank " Piper your dad's here with Mellie. Oh yeah, you look great Piper " Frank left before Piper can hit him with her bouquet.

* * *

The wedding aisle was beautiful.

It was a simple wedding, since Piper's father was invited. Piper didn't want her father to know about the godly side of her family, so everything was reduced to normal. Chiron was in his wheelchair, the campers hid their weapons, and reduced all their godly stuff. Tristan McLean arrived with Paparazzi in his tail. Mellie too.

" Please, this is a private wedding of his daughter" Mellie explained. " Security!" She calls. Argus and the others blocked out the swarming paparazzi which is growing. Tristan went to see her daughter.

" Piper?" Tristan knocked.

" Dad?" Piper stood up from my the vanity mirror and turned to give her Father a hug.

" My, look at you..." Tristan looked at her daughter " Seems like it was yesterday that I thought you how to ride your bike"

" Dad " Piper complained, the water works were coming...

" Listen here, Piper. Even though your going to get married and I want you to know that I love you and you'll always be my little girl. No matter what." Tristan said.

Piper sniffled " Of course, dad. I love you"

" I love you too, sweetie" Tristan kissed her daughter's forehead. " I'll be outside"

" Okay. I'll see you" She waved goodbye.

Piper turned to the vanity mirror and took a deep breath " It's show time"

* * *

As Piper walked with her father to the altar, Tristan McLean got nervous.

She was just 7 years old when she learned how to ride a bike. She was ten when she did stole the car, indicating that she said that she just 'borrowed' it. Tristan was afraid to let her little girl go. But he knew he has to let go. So, when they reached the altar, after one reassured squeeze of their hands, Tristan let go, watching her only daughter walked up to her future husband.

" Jason Grace, do you take, Piper McLean, as your lawfully wedded wife?"

_I do. _

" And Do you, Piper McLean, take Jason Grace, as your lawfully wedded husband?"

_I do. _

" You may kiss the bride"

Every clapped as the newly wed couple kissed.

* * *

At the reception, Piper was caught by Jason.

" Hey, anything wrong?" Jason asked taking her hand to his.

" I just can't comprehend... all of this..." Piper smiled " were married and were going to have a baby soon..." she fiddled with her hands.

" Hey, we're gonna be alright. I have you and you have me, and we have one another, everything's gonna be fine" Jason said as he encircled his hands around her waist.

" Yeah" said Piper. Then for a while, " C'mon, let's go back to the party. Leo might set something on fire"


End file.
